Collided Bonds
by LexiRay
Summary: Jim Hawkins Age:15 is going aboard the R.L.S legacy in order to find out the secrets in Treasure Planet. On the way he meets his childhood friend named Melody who is brave and beautiful. He begins to fall in love not knowing that something dangerous is going on. So Jim and Melody work together to save lives.
1. A Boy's Tale

**Okay so since it's my first time doing a story this chapter might be a bit short. Anyways movies used Treasure Planet and The Little Mermaid 2 which I do not own! I wish I did though P.S You might notice some of the text the same as the movie so that way I wont have to tell you who's talking.**

* * *

Jim Hawkins was riding through solar-surfing in the skies of space. Gliding down cliffs, edging among skyways,and crashing into construction. Double flipping running through doing amazing tricks in sight. "Whoo Hoo!'' he yells passing through pieces of metal. Not for long he's happy all of a sudden Robotic policeman come charging in.

_Meanwhile at his mothers inn_

"Sarah are you busy?" Dr. Delbert Doppler asked "Yes Delbert as you can see there are alot of guest here who need to be served." She said pacing back and forth for orders of food also rummaging plates up and down as they go."You know Delbert it wouldn't hurt for you to help." she said angrily. "Of course Sarah let me give you a hand." he responded by taking a few plates from her hands."Speaking of which how's Jim doing, any girls?" Delbert asked. "Much better. I know he had some rough spots earlier this year, but I really think that he's starting to turn a corner but I highy doubt he'll find any girls here." Sarah responded just then a voice came from the door. "Miss Hawkins!" a robot voice shouted. "Jim!" Sarah yelled dropping the plates from her hands and making them crash to the floor."Ooh... wrong turn. Ok thanks for the lift, guys." Jim said while hesitating. "Not so fast, we apprehended your son operating...a solar vehicle moving violation section fifteen, paragraph... um." "Six?" "Thank you." "Don't mention it." "Jim!" Sarah yelled. "As you are aware ma'am this constitutes a violation of his probation." They continued. "Yes, Yes, No, I understand. Um but could we just-"

"Um. Ahem. Pardon me? Officers if I might, uh interject here. I am the noted astryophysicist Dr. Delbert Doppler. Perhaps you've heard of me. No? Um, I have a clippng." Delbert mentioned. "Are you the boys father?" "Oh, good heavens, no!" "Eww he's just an old friend of the family." "Back off, sir!" "Thank you, Delbert. I will take it from here." "Well,Sarah if you insist. Ahem don't ever let me do that again." "Due to repeated violations of statute we have impounded his vehicle. Anymore slip-ups will result in a one way ticket to Juvenile Hall." "Thank you, officers. It won't happen again." "We see his type all the time ma'am wrong choices, dead enders." Then the officers left. "Jim I have had it. Do you want to go to Juvenile Hall? Is that it?" "Mom it's no big deal. There was nobody around. Those cops just won't get off my-forget it." "Jim, I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future." "Yeah,what future?" After that Jim left to go sit ontop of the roof as always in cases of boredom or frustration while listening to Delbert's and his mother's conversation.

"I really don't know how you manage to take care of him like that. Trying to run a business while raising a felon like..felon..fellow...fellow like Jim" Delbert said "Managing it? I'm at the end of my rope. Ever since his father left well. Jim's just never recovered. And you know how smart he is, he built his first solar surfer when was eight! And yet he's failing at school he is constantly in trouble and when I talk to him, he's like a stranger to me. I don't know Delbert I've tried everything." Sarah explained Jim like he was falling to pieces. Jim just looked away after he heard his mothers words than as lightning began to rumble there was a small aircraft crashing down and landing on the side of a small cliff. Jim jumped off the roof than ran towards the aircraft he saw someone inside. "Hey Mister. Mister you all right? Your okay in there right?" he asked while banging on the window of the aircraft. "Aah... he's a-comin can you hear him?Those gears and gyros clicken' and whirrin... like the devil himself!" the man yelled. "Um, you hit your head pretty hard there, didn't ya?" he questioned. "He's after me chest.. the fiendish cyborg and his band of cutthroats. But they'll have to pry it...from old Billy Bones' cold dead fingers afore l-argh!" Bones said hesitating every word by coughing. "Oh, my- Um come on gimme your arm. That's it" Jim mentioned while swinging Bones's arm over his shoulder. "Good lass." Bones said "Great mom's gonna love this." Jim hesitated

_At the inn..._Thanks for listening Delbert, it helps." Sarah said while sighing. Delbert put his hand on her shoulder and said, "It's going to be OK, you'll see." "I keep dreaming one day I'll open that door and there he'll be just the way he was. A smiling, happy little boy,holding a new pet... and begging me to keep it." Sarah was smiling as she said those words looking onto her necklace which seemed to have memories of Jim's childhood. BOOM CRASH BAM went the thunder and lightning it was a huge storm outside. Just then Jim knocked the door open. "James Pleiades Hawkins!" Sarah yelled while looking at Jim with an alien looking terribliy hurt. "Mom,... he's hurt bad." Jim said "Me chest lad... he'll be coming soon ye can't let them find this." Bones said to Jim handing the object from inside the chest, his voice began to fade. "Who's coming?" Jim asked "The cyborg! Beware the cyborg." Bones whispered loudly. In his impact those were his last words and in The Benbow Inn to be his Deathbed.

**Ahhh! Oh No what happens next will the cyborg come? Will Jim discover whats the object? Where will he go? What will he do? Any Girls? Well you'll have to find out soon.**


	2. An Adventure's Begining and Remembering

**Movies used Treasure planetand The Little Mermaid 2 which I do not own! I wish I did though. Oh I forgot to tell you Melody's in this chapter, but they don't exactly remember eachother yet. She only appears a little in this chapter but in high future you'll be seeing her.**

**Chapter 2 : An Adventure's Beginning and Remembering**

* * *

Sarah gasped at the dead man lying on the floor everyone was in shock as well, until they heard shouting from outside. Jim walked to the window and looked through it slightly. He saw pirates coming cloes to the house."Quick we gotta go!" he yelled. The pirates were trying to break through the door so they threw knives and it went straight through. "Ooh!, Aah! I believe I'm with Jim on this one Sarah!" Delbert yelled while dodging the knife throwing. Everyone ran upstairs the pirates finally got through the door. "Delilah, Hallelujah!' Delbert yelled at his pet. Jim saw the shadows of the pirates. One said "Where is it!?' Another one said "Find it!" Delbert spoke to Sarah "Don't worry Sarah I'm an expert in the laws of physical science. On the count of three... one...two..." "Three!" Jim yelled inturupting Delbert and pushing all of them in the stagecoach, They landed safely. "Go Delilah, that's it!" Delbert yelled. Sarah looked back at the inn and started crying, their home has been burned to ashes.

Later they arrived at Delbert's mansion. "I just spoke with the constabulary it seem those blaggared pirates have fled without a trace. I'm sorry Sarah, I'm afraid the Old Benbow Inn has been burned to the ground." Delbert said to Sarah. Jim knew that his mother was upset so he went to the far side of the wall and started fidgiting and playing with the small sphere. "Ahem. Well, certainly alot of trouble over that odd little sphere. Those markings baffle me, unlike anything I've ever seen. Even with my vast experience and superior intellect it would take me years to unlock it's..." Delbert continued. As Jim was still fidgiting with sphere a green glow started to appear all over the room. "Why it's a map! Wait,wait,wait,wait! This is us. The planet Montressor, and that's the planet Magellanic Cloud, over here that's the Coral Galaxy, oh that's the Cygnus Cross,and that's the Keiran Abyss. Wait. What's this? What's This? Why.. why this is..." Delbert shouted with excitement as he examined everything in the galaxy but at his last look he was still amazed by what was looking at. "Treasure Planet! No. That's Treasure Planet!" Jim shouted with glee. "Flint's Trove? The lootof a thousand worlds? You know what this means? It means that Treasure Planet is only a boat ride away. Whoever brings it back it would only hold an eternal place atop the pantheon of explorers! He'd be able to experience- Whoo what just happened?"

Delbert was getting carried away with what he said that he didn't even notice that Jim locked the sphere. "Mom, this is it! This is the answer to all are problems." Jim explained to his mother with hope in order to go. "Jim.. there is absolutely no way-" "Don't you remember all those stories?" Jim inturupted "Thats all they were just stories!" Sarah exclaimed "With that treasure we can build The Benbow Inn a hundred times over!" Jim suggested with retort "Well ths is... it's just... oh my! Delbert would you please explain how ridiculous this is?" Sarah asked Delbert " It's totally preposterous traversing the entire galaxy alone." Delbert retorted "Now at last, we hear some sense!" Sarah said with relief as Jim just rolled his eyes and huffed with disapointment. "And that's why I'm going with you!" he continued "Delbert!" Sarah shouted, so much for relief. Jim's eyes sparkled as he heard Delbert spoke he smiled so big his cheeks began to hurt "I'll use my savings to finance the expedition. I'll comission a ship, hire a captain, and a crew." Delbert was speaking with a voice of glee he rushed around looking for several stuff he might need for the expedition. "Your not serious." Sarah said "All my life I've been waiting for an experience and here it is screaming ''Go Delbert'' Go Delbert!" Delbert said with glee springing his arms around "Ok. ok your both grounded!" Sarah yelled. Jim and Delbert both sighed. "Mom look, I know that I keep messing everything up...and I know... that I let you down. But this is my chance to make it up to you. I'm gonna set things right." Jim soke with sweet soft melody in his voice he was really meaning what he said. " Sarah? If I may? You said yourself, you've tried everything. There are much worse remedies than a few character building months in space." Delbert said encouragingly "Are you saying this because it's the right thing or you really want to go?" Sarah questioned Delbert "I really, really, really want to go and it's the right thing." he responded. Sarah sighed then said, "Jim I don't want to lose you." Sarah spoke with a smooth reaction and swifed Jim's hair a little left. Jim held his mother's hand then replied, "Mom you won't. I'll make you proud." The two smiled at eachother. "Ahem well. There we are then, we'll begin preperations at once. Jim my boy it's off to the spaceport.

_The next day they arrived at the spaceport. Alien creatures were yelling,drinking rum,and working with supplies._

"Jim oh Jim wait for me!" Delbert yelled. Jim couldn't help but breath in the warm air. He was surrounded by so many exciting things. Considering this his first time in the spaceport and his first adventure. Jim chuckled a little. "Well Jim this should be a wonderful opportunity for the two of us to get to know eachother. You know what they say familiarity breeds, um.. well, contempt, but, in our case-" Delbert said with fast reactions hoping for Jim to understand what he's trying to say. "Look let's just find the ship. OK?" Jim retorted not really caring for what he said. Later Jim and Delbert were asking for directions. "Second Berth on your right." "You can't miss it." two aliens said to Jim. "Hey thanks." Jim replied. Then Jim kept looking at Delbert cautiously. "It's the suit isn't it? I never should've listened to that pushy, two-headed, saleswoman. This one said it fit, that one said it was my color. I didn't know what to do. I get so flustered! OooH! Oh Jim this is our ship. The R.L.S legacy." Delbert spoke carelesy with what he said then after he noticed the ship right next to them. "Whoa!" Jim shouted with amazment looking up amongst the ship. "Stow those casks forward! Heave together now!" Aliens spoke to eachother working with all the stifle objects. "How cool is this?" Jim said. While he was aboard the ship he bumped into someone which appeared to be another was a girl and face was in Jim's chest. "Oops I'm sorry I didn't see where was going." Jim said with an apologetic look. Then sweet voice spoke, "It's okay, anyways I should be going. See you later." She smiled and moved away. When she walked away Jim almost reconized her he then said, 'Mel?" he was about to call out to her but Delbert inturupted him, which made him flash into reality. "Jim let's go meet the captain." Jim then nodded and walked with Delbert.

**Okay so liked it, loved it, hated it? Just leave a comment and let me know. P.S sorry about not putting in Melody that much but in the next chapter she'll appear.**


	3. A Familliar Face

**Movies used Treasure planet and The Little Mermaid 2 which I do not own! I wish I did though. Now the moment you've all been waiting for...DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN... Melody Arrives :) Also Iv'e been told that I kind of express with my literature (Writing :P) a little or maybe too much! Aiaiai Sorry but you know the saying express yourself. Also just for note the reason why I just express is that the text that I'm typing won't exactly match with the movie LOL.**

**Chapter 3 : A Familliar Face**

* * *

_Delbert and Jim were wandering through the ship looking for the captain. When they thought they found him. But with high surprise. _

"Good morning captain, everything shipshape?" Asked Delbert to a person which seemed to be well enough a captain also having stone features. "Shipshape it is sir, but I'm not the captain. The captain's aloft." responded the Stone like man. He was pointing in a different direction. Which for a fact Delbert's eyes became really wide. The captain was a girl airgo she was doing pretty amazing tricks while going to their direction what so ever. "Mr. Arrow, I've checked this miserable ship from stem, to stern, and, as usual it's spot on. Is there nothing you can't get wrong?" said the captain which assumed had cat-like features airgo her fur and nose had high coexistance. "You flatter me captain Amelia." replied Mr. Arrow with a sleek blush on his face. Amelia then turned to Delbert. "Ahh, Dr. Doppler I presume?" asked Amelia "Yes." responded Delbert "By the way I'm captain Amelia." adressed Amelia as her hand stook out in front of him. The two shook hands. "I see you've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true." Amelia said as she described Mr. Arrow. "Captain, please." retorted Mr. Arrow with blushing upon her words. "Oh be quiet you know I don't mean a word of it." responded Amelia. " Well I don't mean to be a bother, but may I introduce Jim Hawkins, Delbert cutted in through the conversation then whispered, the one who found the map." Amelia covered Delbert's mouth,"Docter please!, then uncovered his mouth, I'd like a word with you in my stateroom." Delbert nodded his head. They all walked to Amelia's stateroom. They all entered. "Docter to muse and blabber about the fact of the map, is highly not needed to reveal in front of the crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecillic and I mean that in a very caring way." Amelia spoke with the biggest rules. "Imbecillic did you say, foolishness, Iv'e..." Delbert was interuppted by a sweet voice. The sound of a young girl who appeared to be human. " Captain, Scroop's at it again." explained the girl. Just then Jim stared at the girl. And the look upon his face had a recognized expression. " Again? Well thank you Melody I'll take care of it." Amelia responded. Melody took a gaze at Jim then left the room.

Jim was also staring at her. "_Melody. Melody. Where have I heard that name before?"_ Jim thought to himself until Amelia called him and snapped back to reality. "Mister Hawkins, May I have the map please?" Amelia asked. "Oh sure, here." Jim retorted while giving the map to her. "Well I shall keep this until futher notice. As all you must address me as Captain, Ms, or Ma'am." Ordered Amelia. Jim just gave an annoyed look and rolled his eye's. Then said, "Yes ma'am." "Good. Mr. Arrow will you please escort Mr. Hawkins to the kitchen where he will be working." Amelia commanded "Yes captain." Arrow responded. _"Great more kitchen duty._" Jim thought again. The moment he got out of the stateroom he went down to the stairs with Mr. Arrow and then entered the kitchen where he then saw a Cyborg. "Why Ello there Mr. Arrow would'ya lika a uh some soup? It's my specialty." questioned the Cyborg. "Why no thank you Mr. Silver actually I have you a new cabin boy. His name is Jim Hawkins." Replied Arrow while introducing Jim. "Aah Jimbo!" exclaimed Silver. "It's just Jim." Jim explained. Then a sweet voice entered the room. "Morph gimmie that! Morph that's not yours." yelled a girl while giggling. She was chasing after a small pink figure then it transformed into her whle dropping the object he was holding, which appeared to be a ribbon. "Moph cut that out!" Silver called out. Then Morph went to Silver. Jim picked up the ribbon and looked at the girl, it was Melody. "Hi, Jim right?" she asked "Yeah, umm I'm him I uhh... I mean Jim. " Jim stummbled upon his words. He just thought Melody was so beautiful and familiar. Melody giggled." Well I guess we officially met, by the way I'm Melody." She stuck out her hand. They both shook hands, but they quickly felt a connection so they both let go.

"Ahh Jimbo you better be careful with her she's a handful." Silver chuckled "What do you mean I'm a handful Silver?" Melody asked. "Oh nothing." Silver replied. They all laughed. Then Jim sat down. "You know there has been an attack of someone from a Cyborg like you in Montressor. Do you know any other Cyborg's?" Jim asked "Well Jimbo a Cyborg is a Cyborg they like to stay put." Silver responded "Well this Cyborg knew a guy named Bone's. Billy Bone's. Do ya know him?" Jim asked "Actually no. Sorry Jimbo." Silver replied. "Oh it's time for the lift-off come on Jim! Silver you wanna come?" Melody asked "Ahh no thank you Mel. I'll see you later." Silver reponded. She then nodded and smiled. She then grabbed Jim's hand and ran outside. While thay were running he remembered something.

**Flashback five years ago: "**Hurry up Mel I bet you can't beat me!"shouted Jim. "Oh yes I can!" Mel responded back. They were running in a field of grass near a river with a waterfall and they both jumped in. "Whoo Hoo!" Jim yelled "Yeah!" Mel shouted. They both splashed each-other and held each-others hands. They both stared at eachother then leaned closer till their foreheads touched. "Why do you have to move Mel?" Jim asked "It's not my choice I don't want to go either, but I have to." Mel responded. "Then stay with me, we could run away together, have adventures, and I don't know fall in love?" Jim explained. "Jim, we're too young and I can't choose to leave. I have to go." Mel replied. She then started crying, but Jim wipe away her tears. He then leaned in and kissed her. He put his hands on her waist and she around his neck. They both were crying while showing their passion of love for each-other. Then they parted. "What was that for?" Mel asked. "I don't want you to forget me Mel." Jim said. "Jim don't say that and I won't forget you,I love you Jim." Melody retorted "I love you too Mel." Then Mel had to leave and Jim felt so upset and miserable for the past five years he ended up forgetting.

_Could she be the one? Mel is that you? _

**Okay so liked it, loved it, hated it? Just leave a comment and let me know.**


End file.
